


Sulle orme del vampiro

by Sweetlit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, parigi, sangue, vampiri - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Quella che inizia come una furiosa ricerca ai danni di un vampiro pericoloso, ha più di una svolta inaspettata...WARNING: sangue e menzione di suicidio





	1. Parigi, sabato 7 luglio 2001

Mio caro Alex,  
Dopo un viaggio in aereo che è stato la metà snervante della lunga, interminabile attesa in aeroporto, ho finalmente raggiunto la mia meta.  
Sono a Parigi.  
Devo dire che, dopo tutti questi anni di lontananza, avevo dimenticato la sua rara bellezza : scendere dal taxi e ritrovarmi circondato dai monumenti e dai meravigliosi palazzi con i loro toni color pastello è stata un’emozione indescrivibile.  
L’aria che si respira qui sembra essere diversa, te lo giuro. Spero che tu possa raggiungermi presto, e che i tuoi affari in Patria non ti tengano troppo impegnato, per poterlo constatare con i tuoi occhi.  
Mi sono sistemato, come puoi vedere dall’intestazione della carta, in un hotel nei pressi dell’ Opera, al quale puoi indirizzare liberamente le tue lettere : la ragazza della reception, carina e gentile, ma con un accento piuttosto orribile, mi ha assicurato che mi saranno sollecitamente consegnate.  
Buffo come, in tempi moderni, siamo ancora costretti ad utilizzare carta e penna per comunicare! Del resto, se questo è davvero il modo più sicuro per noi di farlo, ben venga.  
Non appena avrò chiuso e impostato questa lettera, prenderò la metropolitana e farò un giro sulla Rive Gauche, per vedere di riuscire a trovare un souvenir a George.  
Scrivimi presto con notizie, te ne prego.  
Tuo  
David


	2. Parigi, martedì 10 luglio 2001

Mio caro Alex,  
Non ho affatto dimenticato lo scopo della mia missione qui, tuttavia non potevo certo lanciarmi di pattuglia nelle strade senza aver prima conosciuto, o meglio ricordato in parte, la città!  
Ad ogni modo, dopo il bel sabato pomeriggio trascorso lungo la Senna, il tempo si è purtroppo guastato a causa di una feroce pioggia battente che infuria senza dar segno di voler smettere, impedendomi di proseguire le ricerche.  
Ti ringrazio delle notizie che mi hai inviato, ma non sono sufficienti per il mio sopralluogo: come ben sai Parigi è una città enorme, per non dire immensa, perciò occorre restringere le indagini ad un campo più limitato.   
La gente di qui è schiva ed evita le domande, e il mio francese non è più quello di un tempo, di conseguenza non posso esserti di grande aiuto: tutto quello che ho scoperto sono alcune antiche superstizioni riguardo la zona del cimitero Montparnasse, che non si possono però definire recenti o attuali. Continuerò a interrogare, sperando di incappare nella persona giusta.  
Se solo sapessi dove cercare…  
Dunque il vecchio George sta meglio? Sono felice di sentirlo, quando l’ho lasciato era davvero in un pessimo stato, ma c’è da comprenderlo, dopo la fine che ha fatto il suo povero fratello…  
Ti prego, continua a tenermi aggiornato sulle sue condizioni, sai quanto mi stiano a cuore.  
La mia camera purtroppo è situata in un brutto posto: è una mansarde, a contatto diretto con il tetto, e, per quanto questo possa essere oltremodo romantico –di sera si gode uno spettacolo incantevole dal terrazzo- , non mi conforta certo nel prendere sonno.  
Dormo con il comò tirato contro la porta-finestra: sono certo che gli altri clienti, prima o poi, chiameranno la polizia per il baccano infernale!  
Ma se tutti avessero visto quello che abbiamo visto noi, di certo capirebbero…  
Ora ti lascio, sembra che il cielo abbia deciso di darci una tregua: ne approfitterò per sedermi in un cafè, mangiare qualcosa e imbucarti questa seconda lettera.  
Abbi cura di te, e di George, mi raccomando.  
Sempre il tuo  
David


	3. Parigi, mercoledì 11 luglio 2001

Caro Alex,  
Davvero non riesco a credere a quello che ho visto!  
Ti scrivo senza aver ancora ricevuto la tua risposta, ovviamente, visto che ti ho spedito la mia lettera solo ieri sera, tuttavia devo assolutamente metterti, anzi, metterVi, al corrente di questa cosa: ieri sera sono dunque uscito per trovare un cafè confortevole dove poter mangiare, e dopo aver camminato per le viuzze, mi sono imbattuto in un bel posticino che si trova esattamente fra Rue de Rome e Boulevard Haussmann.  
Lì mi è stato dato un tavolo interno posto giusto di fronte ad un’enorme vetrina, che dominava l’intero incrocio.  
Ero arrivato alla fine della mia gustosissima cena, e stavo assaporando una crema al forno prelibata, quando la musica di sottofondo è improvvisamente cambiata in una melodia malinconica e ancestrale: non so spiegarti come, ma l’atmosfera era completamente mutata. Si avvertiva chiaramente una presenza che differiva da tutte le altre, forte e contrastante.  
Mi sono voltato, gettando uno sguardo distratto attraverso il boulevard.  
Era LUI, Alex. Ne sono sicuro.  
Era in un completo nero, con un soprabito estivo che gli scendeva lungo le gambe come andavano di moda tanto tempo fa, i capelli spettinati dal vento fortissimo.  
Mi ha fissato dritto negli occhi ed è stato come se mi avesse parlato, senza muovere le labbra.  
Non credo di aver mai avuto così tanta paura in vita mia: sapeva che ero lì e che lo stavo cercando.  
Dopodiché, è scomparso, si è volatilizzato nel nulla così come era venuto, e la musica, Cristo Alex, persino la musica, è tornata quella di prima, moderna, REALE!  
Per rientrare, ho chiamato un taxi:ero troppo terrorizzato per andare a piedi.  
La notte è stata un vero incubo, non ho chiuso occhio un solo istante, pur avendo sempre spostato il comò contro la finestra, tuttavia, vedendo il pericolo così tangibile, non mi sarei sentito tranquillo nemmeno se chiuso venti metri sotto il livello del terreno!  
Il viso di Henry morto mi danzava davanti agli occhi.  
L’arrivo del mattino è stato un vero sollievo, meglio che una ventata di aria fresca per chi sta morendo riarso nel caldo del Sahara.  
Questo è, più o meno, tutto. Perdonami la brevità, ma rendere a parole quello che ho provato in quei pochi istanti è davvero impossibile, cerca di comprendermi.  
La cosa che conta è, e lo sappiamo entrambi, non è così?, una sola : è QUI, Alex, è qui davvero.  
Ora dobbiamo solo decidere come agire.  
Scrivimi presto.  
Il tuo (sconvolto e terrorizzato) amico,  
David


	4. Parigi, venerdì 13 luglio 2001

Carissimo Alex,  
Non so come esprimere le emozioni che mi hanno provocato la tua lettera!  
Tanto per cominciare, non darti pena per me: io sto bene, sono vivo e in salute ed evito con cura di uscire dalla mia stanza la sera, posticipando le ricerche al mattino vero e proprio.  
Ho chiesto alla gentile ragazza della reception se mi potrebbe cambiare di camera, vista la terribile vicinanza che ha questa con il tetto, che non mi lascia affatto tranquillo, e lei mi ha risposto –o meglio, biascicato, dato che parla la nostra lingua quanto George la sua- che farà il possibile per accontentarmi. Domani è festa nazionale, e gli alberghi sono rigonfi di turisti ansiosi di poter vedere la famosa parata del 14 Luglio.  
A proposito di George, speravo non gli avresti detto nulla, visto le condizioni ancora precarie della sua salute…E’ stata solo una visione fugace dopotutto, e sappiamo bene quanto al nostro amico piaccia giocare al gatto e al topo. Ha VOLUTO che io lo vedessi, Alex, di questo sono certo, voleva che sapessimo per certo che è qui, per metterci in allarme.  
Non so quale sia il suo piano, tuttavia stai pur sicuro che non sarà la paura a fermarmi.  
Sto continuando a controllare i cimiteri, uno dopo l’altro, giorno dopo giorno, ma di lui nessuna traccia: mi viene il dubbio che si stia divertendo a farmi correre da un capo all’altro della città e che abbia cambiato nascondiglio, ma dove mai potrebbe riposare un vampiro altrimenti? Se hai qualche idea in proposito, ti prego di dirmelo.  
Sono preoccupato: l’afflusso di gente della parata di domani lo attirerà senz’altro, come una falena è attirata da una forte fonte luminosa… non oso pensare a cosa accadrà. Il pensiero del povero Henry mi perseguita, ogni volta che mi abbandono al sonno.  
Ho perso l’abitudine di dormire anche di giorno,sai? Ormai mi limito a qualche breve sonnellino durante il pomeriggio, fino al tramonto. Prima o poi impazzirò, credo.  
Il sole sta di nuovo calando. Dovresti vederlo, Alex, è un vero tripudio di colori: mai visto un cielo più bello di questo, davvero, ogni sera cambia di tono come un pittore che ripulisce e rimette a nuovo la sua tavolozza per dipingere un quadro nuovo. Questa sera è di un amaranto brillante misto a violetto, mentre le nubi sono di un cupo blu scuro.   
Sarà indice di sventura imminente? Chi può dirlo… ho come una strana, orribile sensazione…  
Mi sento piuttosto solo, ad essere sincero, specialmente durante la mia veglia notturna… ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare e dividere la tensione, tu lo sai quanto questa sia snervante, dato che la provi anche tu ogni notte.  
Adesso ti lascio. Quanto spazio ho sprecato per dei vani sentimentalismi! Ma, ahimè, per ora non c’è altro.  
A presto. Fammi scrivere da George appena si rimette in forze.  
Sempre il tuo  
David


	5. Parigi, sabato 14 luglio 2001

Caro Alex,  
La mia ottusità rasenta l’incredibile.  
Come è già successo, ti scrivo senza avere ancora in mano la tua risposta, tuttavia il fatto che ti esporrò ora è ben degno di nota: stamattina ha avuto luogo la parata nazionale, che si è estesa per tutta Parigi.  
Ti avevo già scritto ieri di avere un brutto presentimento in corpo, ed infatti si è avverato in pieno: tanto per cominciare, l’incomprensibile ragazza della reception –Marie, si chiama, e dimmi se non si tratta di un segno del destino, questo- mi ha annunciato, subito dopo la colazione e poco prima che uscissi, di non potermi assolutamente cambiare di stanza per almeno i prossimi TRE giorni.   
Cerca di capirmi, ma dal mio punto di vista TRE notti, anzi QUATTRO con questa, sono un’ENORMITA’!  
Dopo questo spiacevolissimo fatto, che mette in serio pericolo la mia vita già precariamente esposta, mi sono lanciato velocemente in strada, attraverso le vie secondarie, cercando di evitare la folla della parata.  
Ho passato ore intere di pellegrinaggio per i quartieri, vagando, domandando, cercando, finché, finalmente, non ho ricevuto una risposta affermativa: una bambina, graziosa e cortese, di non più di tredici anni, ha annuito alla rozza descrizione che le ho fatto del nostro vampiro.  
Lo ha riconosciuto, e mi ha anche indicato dove trovarlo.  
Siamo stati degli sciocchi, Alex, perché con tutta la foga e i cimiteri che avevamo, non abbiamo pensato di andare a guardare nel posto più ovvio: vicino a Notre-Dame, presso l’Ile di St Louis.  
Logico, nevvero? Così tanto da sembrare impossibile…  
Ad ogni modo, una volta a conoscenza del posto, sono corso a prendere la metropolitana, deciso a sfruttare al meglio le ultime ore di luce, nonostante una forte stanchezza cercasse di impedirmelo –sono più di 24 ore che non chiudo occhio-, e qui viene il bello.  
Ho sbagliato nel scegliere la linea.  
Non chiedermi come, te ne prego, perché anche io lo ignoro, il fatto è che quando mi sono accorto dell’errore commesso, ero già arrivato dalla parte opposta, lontano dal mio albergo.  
Ho cercato di rimediare al più presto, ma le linee successive erano strabordanti di persone che tornavano dal lavoro o si dirigevano ad una festa, di conseguenza, quando ho raggiunto la fermata dell’Opera, il sole era già corso a nascondersi dietro ai monti.  
Il momento più brutto è stato riuscire a rientrare tutto intero all’albergo: i taxi sembravano essere spariti dalla faccia della Terra, così sono dovuto andare a piedi.  
Un vero incubo: la stradina che porta all’albergo è terribilmente sinistra di notte, e le mansarde degli altri condomini parevano popolate di ombre e demoni.  
Lo sentivo con me ad ogni passo, Alex, sentivo i suoi occhi rossi che mi fissavano famelici e mi seguivano silenziosi nel mio rientro in camera, sentivo strani rumori venire dai tetti e vedevo sagome sgattaiolare veloci nel buio.  
E’ stato orribile, non c’è stato un secondo in cui non ho pensato di esser morto, e, quando ho incrociato il portiere e attraversato l’enorme portone d’ingresso dell’hotel è stato come uscire da un lago e poter respirare di nuovo.  
Persino la fredda penombra della camera e la tappezzeria per nulla accogliente dei muri si sono mostrati solidali e comprensivi con il mio incontrollabile tremore.  
Te l’immagini? La più grande stupidaggine che ho compiuto finora, stava quasi per costarmi la vita!  
E dire che la morte di Henry avrebbe dovuto insegnarmi qualcosa…  
In ogni caso, adesso sappiamo dov’è, dove si nasconde. Domani mattina andrò a scovarlo.  
Scriverò a George adesso, come mi hai suggerito di fare, e vedremo se anche lui saprà darmi qualche buon consiglio.  
Abbiate pietà del vostro povero amico, che comincia a soffrire i primi mali dell’età.  
Ti allego il foglio per George… se non temessi che LUI potrebbe rintracciare o addirittura intercettare la chiamata, ti direi di telefonarmi…ma purtroppo non è possibile, dunque scrivimi prima che puoi.  
Il tuo (svampito e spaventato)  
David

Caro,carissimo George,  
Sento che finalmente sei riuscito a migliorare!   
Bene, molto bene, sai quanto mi preoccupi della tua salute –lo sai che sei come un fratello per me.  
Sono certo che Alex avrà la bontà di riferirti tutte le mie disavventure, dunque non starò qui a ripetermi sprecando dello spazio, che preferisco invece occupare parlando di Henry.  
Sono due mesi ormai (domani, esatti) che il tuo caro fratello ci è venuto a mancare, per colpa di quello spietato assassino che stiamo inseguendo da un capo all’altro dell’Europa.  
Capisco perfettamente il dolore che devi aver provato, e mi dispiace solo che le circostanze avverse non ci abbiano permesso di tenere prima questo discorso.  
Henry è stato un uomo coraggioso, fino all’ultimo, e trovarlo nelle condizioni in cui ho avuto la sfortuna di trovarlo –IO, solo IO- è stato un colpo orribile per noi tutti.  
Sappi che lui per me era il più caro degli amici, un genio senza precedenti, che non scorderò mai, e nemmeno dimenticherò quello che ha fatto per me: mi ha salvato la vita.  
So che queste mie parole ti rattristeranno, tuttavia sentivo il bisogno di esprimertele, insieme alle mie più sentite condoglianze, che ancora non ho avuto l’onore di farti.  
Quella COSA, qualunque scherzo della natura sia, DEVE essere eliminata, e io qui ti giuro che farò il possibile per stanarla. Pagherà per la morte di Henry e per il male –fisico e morale- che ti ha causato.  
Domani, e questo l’ho già accennato ad Alex, ma te lo ripeto come presa d’impegno nei tuoi confronti, andrò nel suo nascondiglio, perché l’ho TROVATO, George, e gli renderò il dolore che ci ha arrecato.  
Non fallirò, stanne sicuro.  
Con questo giuramento termino questa mia breve lettera per te: il sole sta finalmente per sorgere, e viene per me il momento di mettermi in marcia…o meglio, a CACCIA.  
Abbi cura della tua salute, mi raccomando, io ed Alex abbiamo entrambi bisogno che tu sia in forze.  
Di’ al nostro comune amico di non stare in pensiero per me, e che non posso attendere oltre la sua partenza per portare a termine la missione: il Diavolo deve essere sradicato subito dal suo giardino, o continuerà a mietere vittime come ha già compiuto sinora.  
Addio, George.  
Prega per me, tu che hai la fede.  
Il tuo devotissimo  
David


	6. Parigi, 17 ( 18? Resto della data illeggibile)

Alex.  
Sono trascorsi due giorni dall’ultima lettera che ti ho spedito, e ho qui la tua e di George con i vostri totali dissensi per il mio folle atto.  
Folle davvero.  
Non ho avuto la forza di alzare la penna per scriverti prima, e non so nemmeno come esprimere ciò che ho visto adesso.  
Prima di tutto, credo che sia necessario anticipare alcune cose: sono rinchiuso nella mia stanza d’albergo, sempre in cima al tetto, nonostante le promesse della ragazza francese alla reception, con l’intero materasso del letto spinto contro la porta finestra, oltre al solito comò, ovviamente.  
Dire che ho paura è dire nulla, e dire che sto impazzendo è una cosa irrisoria.  
Non hai idea di quello che ho visto, ad ogni modo cercherò di spiegartelo, ma solo dopo averti confessato una cosa.  
Ti prego di non farne parola con George, almeno per il momento, perché in caso contrario la sua salute ne riceverebbe un colpo talmente grande che non so se si riprenderebbe.  
Dobbiamo tornare con la mente alla notte in cui ho ritrovato Henry, la notte di due mesi fa, quando eravamo ancora tutti riuniti in Scozia.  
Come ti ricorderai, dopo le innumerevoli sparizioni avvenute nella nostra zona e dopo che mia nipote aveva visto un uomo alto , dai lunghi capelli scuri e occhi luminosi uccidere la sua vicina di casa, avevamo deciso di riunirci insieme, noi quattro, io, tu, Henry e George, in casa mia per organizzare turni di guardia e di difesa.  
Quella fatidica notte era il turno tuo e di George, di vigilare, mentre io ed Henry riposavamo nella mia stanza, non avendo il coraggio di chiudere occhio da soli.  
Sapete entrambi che, ad un certo punto della notte, credo fossero le due o qualcosa del genere, non me lo ricordo esattamente, mi ero svegliato di soprassalto, sentendo un forte schianto che proveniva dal piano di sotto.  
Quando avevo aperto gli occhi, Henry non era in stanza con me, ma era sparito, scomparso nel nulla, così mi ero alzato, insospettito, e, armato di piolo e martello, avevo disceso le scale attraversando la penombra del salotto.  
Una volta arrivato in cucina, avevo trovato il vetro della finestra in pezzi sul pavimento, accanto al corpo dissanguato del nostro povero amico, ormai privo di vita.  
Questo è ciò che avete visto con i vostri stessi occhi, quando siete rientrati pochi secondi dopo in casa, attirati dal mio urlo spaventato, e questo è ciò che ho sempre sostenuto, almeno fino ad ora.  
Ma adesso, è giunto il momento di dire la verità, di dire come si sono svolti DAVVERO i fatti quella notte.  
Vi ho mentito, e me ne pento immensamente.  
In verità, le cose sono andate esattamente come vi ho sempre racconta tto, almeno fino al momento in cui ho raggiunto la cucina, perché lì vi ho trovato Henry VIVO.  
Anche lui si era svegliato per lo stesso motivo, tuttavia mi aveva preceduto di qualche minuto, udendo degli strani scricchiolii che gli pareva venissero dal tetto (e questo era vero, perché il mostro vi era atterrato sopra, raggiungendo l’unica finestra non sorvegliata, quella della cucina, strisciando lungo il muro:).  
Ricordo ancora il suo sguardo e le sue ultime parole, mentre mi diceva :  
"Credo che il vampiro sia riuscito a entrare"  
Stavo per obiettargli che non era possibile, che tu o George ve ne sareste certamente accorti, ma, proprio in quel momento, il mostro era piombato in un balzo dal soffitto della cucina, dove era rimasto appollaiato e nascosto fino a quel momento, direttamente sulla sua gola.  
Io, pur attrezzato di quanto serviva per eliminarlo, ero rimasto immobile a fissarlo, incapace di emettere anche un solo respiro.  
E poi, ero fuggito. Scappato, abbandonandolo al suo destino e correndo a chiudermi nella mia camera, finché non avevo sentito i suoi gemiti affievolirsi nel buio.  
Allora avevo aperto di nuovo la porta ed ero ridisceso in cucina, trovandolo, questa volta, morto sul serio, ed avevo quindi urlato, con più forza che potevo.  
Questa è la verità su quella notte.  
Ed è per questo motivo che ho deciso di inseguire quell’assassino fino in Francia, dopo che aveva aggredito anche George, solo poche notti dopo la morte di suo fratello, e che tu, molto coraggiosamente, sei riuscito, al contrario di me, a salvare.  
Volevo espiare in un qualche modo la mia colpa, la colpa di avere abbandonato Henry nelle mani di quella…Cosa, pensando solo a salvare la mia pelle a costo della sua.  
E’ vero che mi ha salvato la vita quella notte, Alex. La sua morte ha lasciato intatte le vene nel mio corpo, e non c’è vergogna più immensa per me che ammettere questo. Ma ora la resa dei conti è arrivata, e pagherò per tutto questo.  
Quello che ho visto a Notre Dame, oggi... ho cercato il suo nascondiglio e l’ho trovato. Ma quello che vi ho scovato dentro…Dio mio, Dio mio, Alex. E tutto a causa mia.  
Ti prego, vieni presto, è una cosa che non si può assolutamente esprimere a parole; nemmeno se fossi il più grande degli scrittori potrei trovare aggettivi o descrizioni adatte per spiegartelo.  
Posso solo dirti di correre, al più presto. La mia vita è in un pericolo inimmaginabile.  
LUI non è solo, Alex. Non è solo. Stavo per riuscire nel mio intento, avevo finalmente riportato alla luce la sua bara, in una cripta interrata nel sottosuolo, quando…osceno, mostruoso…Mi prenderanno, adesso che l’ho scoperto. Stanno cercando vendetta, mi vogliono, sono tornati dall’aldilà per ghermirmi…Alex, ti prego, raggiungimi, salvami da questo delirio!  
Ti allego una piantina del posto in cui si trovano le bare, nel caso nel frattempo mi succeda qualcosa…Sento un rumore al di fuori della finestra, mi sembra un grattare…Cosa sono questi tonfi sul tetto? Preghiamo che regga il materasso…  
Devo trovare il modo di salvare questa lettera.

( firma illeggibile )


	7. Parigi, mercoledì 25 Luglio 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- descrizioni macabre di omicidio

George.  
Sono arrivato a Parigi sano e salvo, tuttavia c’era una sorpresa orribile ad aspettarmi: ti prego di perdonarmi per lo shock che sto per darti, viste le tue non ancora ottime condizioni, ma le circostanze non mi permettono di tacerti questo orribile fatto, al momento, dunque cerca di non agitarti troppo, e di trattenere il dolore.  
I nostri sospetti erano purtroppo fondati: il nostro David è morto.  
Questo il motivo per cui negli ultimi giorni non abbiamo ricevuto altre sue lettere. Lo hanno ucciso.  
La cameriera lo ha trovato la mattina del 19 Luglio, a quanto ho capito, visto il mio francese piuttosto stentoreo, riverso sul pavimento della camera, che era completamente a soqquadro.  
Il gestore dell’albergo è andato comprensibilmente nel panico, visto che nessuno dei clienti, nemmeno quelli più vicini alla camera, aveva sentito un solo rumore, a parte qualche tonfo sul tetto -e noi sappiamo bene a che cosa fossero in realtà dovuti, non è vero?-, e lui aveva un uomo morto dissanguato in maniera inspiegabile in una delle sue mansarde migliori…  
Il poveretto ha chiamato la polizia e ha frugato e frugato in cerca di un indirizzo, o un recapito a cui scrivere per poterne certificare la morte, tuttavia nessuno ha trovato niente, e per niente intendo NIENTE DI NIENTE, nessuna delle nostre lettere che gli avevamo mandato, nessun documento…tutto svanito, scomparso.  
Non riesco a spiegarmene il motivo.  
Ad ogni modo, non ho nemmeno potuto rendere l’estremo saluto al povero David, visto che, dopo soli 2 giorni senza che nessuno ne reclamasse il corpo, lo hanno sepolto.  
Perché? In fondo il suo era un caso di omicidio… eppure i commissari francesi hanno deciso di chiudere il caso velocemente così come era stato aperto: morte accidentale, hanno detto i dottori, ho visto il referto della sua autopsia, e perciò si sono affrettati a tumularlo, per cancellarne rapidamente ogni traccia.  
Credo che in loro, oltre il timore di una brutta pubblicità, sia insita un’arcaica superstizione.  
Hanno visto tutti il suo corpo, me ne hanno mostrato delle foto che la scientifica aveva svogliatamente scattato: santo Dio, George, che cosa hanno fatto al nostro povero amico! E dico HANNO, e lo sottolineo, perché i morsi presenti sul corpo di Henry erano un’inezia in confronto a quelli che hanno massacrato David.  
Ti giuro che se non fosse stato per il colore differente dei suoi occhi, particolare che ce lo ha sempre distinto, avrei stentato a riconoscerlo. Gli mancava anche un buon tratto di collo… ma non parliamo di questo.  
Dopo questo turbinio di mostruosità, ho avuto il tempo di sedermi e riflettere un poco: siamo rimasti soli George, adesso siamo solo tu ed io.  
Quella che era partita come un’unione di forze contro il Male, si è risolta in una strage.  
Forse che il nostro sia stato solo un atto di superbia? Comincio davvero a chiedermi se sia il caso di continuare.  
Troppe persone hanno perso la vita in questa assurda impresa.  
Il sole ormai è tramontato: dormirò qui, per stanotte, poi, domani, deciderò.  
Abbi cura di te stesso e spranga porte e finestre con attenzione, mi raccomando.  
Se è vero che quel diavolo è riuscito a raccogliere nuovi adepti, allora siamo davvero arrivati alla fine.

Alex


	8. Parigi, sabato 28 Luglio 2001

George.  
Seguendo anche il tuo consiglio, ho deciso di restare.  
Ho con me la mappa disegnata da David, so dove andare, e cercherò di fare attenzione, tuttavia devo almeno tentare di porre fine a questo supplizio, o non riuscirò mai più a guardarmi allo specchio.  
Spero che tutto si risolva per il meglio e di tornare sano e salvo.  
Mentirei, se non ti dicessi che ho paura, anzi, un terrore folle, di scendere in quella cripta interrata piena dei suoi macabri orrori, soprattutto da solo, ciò nonostante DEVO farlo, ho un obbligo verso le vite di David ed Henry che non posso assolutamente ignorare.  
Prima di muovermi all’azione, George, ti scrivo in queste poche righe cosa voglio che tu faccia per me, giusto in caso mi capiti qualcosa di atroce o nel caso che mi volatilizzi nel nulla…  
Nel mio cassetto della scrivania, quello chiuso con la chiave antica di ferro, troverai tutte le lettere che David ci ha inviato nelle settimane passate: una di esse, in particolare, è di importanza vitale, quella con la data illeggibile, che ho contrassegnato con un timbro rosso sulla linguetta.  
Se nei prossimi giorni dovessi perdere la mie tracce, apri quel cassetto e leggila, ma ti ordino decisamente di non farlo altrimenti.  
Non domandarmi di più, ti scongiuro.  
Inoltre, nella mia cassaforte privata, quella nascosta dietro il Rembrandt, nel mio studio, sono riposte le mie azioni, i contanti di grande taglio nonché il mio testamento (so che non vorresti sentirmi dire questo, ma devo farlo). La combinazione è scritta in cifrato sul retro del quadro, e la serie esatta per tradurla è trascritta all’interno del libro sul mio comodino.  
Sai che cosa fare, se non dovessi avere più mie notizie.  
Non sono sicuro di quello che David abbia visto, e non so che cosa possa averlo terrorizzato così tanto, ad ogni modo sono armato e deciso nel mio proposito.  
Domani, con la luce, andrò ad affrontarli, prima che seminino altro terrore.  
Perdona la mia brevità, ma questo è tutto. Non sono mai stato un tipo loquace del resto, ho sempre avuto la tendenza a ridurre al minimo indispensabile i resoconti dei miei avvenimenti.  
Una volta portata a termine la “missione”, ti scriverò immediatamente. Dì qualche preghiera per me, nel frattempo, e non scordarti di barricare gli ingressi di casa, la notte.  
Dormire nella camera in cui è morto David mi sta facendo impazzire… voglio chiudere questa dannatissima faccenda e ripartire al più presto!  
Un’ ultima raccomandazione, non bella da dire e orribile da ascoltare, tuttavia di importanza vitale: se non dovessi tornare, fuggi.  
Abbandona quella casa e corri lontano, dove non possano prenderti. Abbandona la faccenda e salva almeno la tua vita, non lasciare che la morte prenda anche l’ultimo di noi.  
Questo è davvero tutto.  
Addio, George, ti riscriverò presto, se Dio lo vorrà.

Alex


	9. Dal diario di George Brewster, Aberdeen,  venerdì 10 Agosto 2001

Sera fredda.   
La nebbia non permette di vedere a più di un palmo oltre il vetro.  
Oggi ho provato ad alzarmi nuovamente dal letto, finalmente con successo: il morso della creatura sta sparendo e il virus che mi aveva lasciato in corpo comincia lentamente ad estinguersi.  
Ho fatto il giro delle stanze, per provare la mia forza, tuttavia non sono ancora in grado di potermi reggere a lungo in piedi: i capogiri sono meno violenti del solito ma ancora presenti e la mia intolleranza alla luce non vuole saperne di regredire. Mi chiedo se rivedrò mai il sole.  
Sono preoccupato.   
Sono passati giorni ormai dall’ultima lettera di Alex, spero che non gli sia capitato qualcosa, e che le poste siano la causa del ritardo, ad ogni modo se domani non avrò ancora ricevuto sue notizie, farò come mi aveva raccomandato nella sua ultima missiva.  
Non riesco a credere che anche David sia morto…  
E’ tutto così assurdo. Mi sento solo e, a volte, osservato.  
La mia paranoia peggiora, non posso più rimanere rinchiuso fra queste mura, altrimenti impazzirò.  
Maledico il vampiro per avermi aggredito, quella notte, provocandomi un male peggiore della morte.   
In certi momenti, non mi sento più nemmeno tanto umano.  
Odio stare solo, mi porta a fare brutti pensieri, e a rimuginare, ricordare… la morte di Henry,per esempio.   
Povero fratello mio, quanto mi manchi! Vorrei averti seguito…  
Dio, sto cominciando di nuovo. Devo assolutamente guarire prima di affogare nelle mie follie, e dannarmi l’anima per l’eternità. Dove sei, Alex?Sbrigati a tornare…


	10. Dal diario di George Brewster, Aberdeen, domenica 12 Agosto 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: menzione/descrizione di suicidio

Alex non ha scritto e non è tornato. Credo davvero che gli sia successo qualcosa. Non so più cosa pensare…  
Oggi pomeriggio, aprirò la busta. Fino ad allora, mi affiderò alla speranza di un suo ritorno improvviso. Dio mi protegga e non mi costringa a frugare tra le sue carte.  
…  
Nessuna notizia. Inutile che aspetti oltre, suppongo… dovrò farmi forza ed aprire quel cassetto.  
…  
Non può essere vero quello che ho letto. Non può ESSERLO! Deve trattarsi di un errore, di un orribile incubo… David, David, colpevole, codardo, ha abbandonato mio fratello nel momento del bisogno, nelle mani di quel diavolo? Lui, che si mostrava così impavido…  
Nessuna parola e nessun fiume di lacrime può esprimere il mio dolore e la mia delusione.  
Come può aver compiuto un atto del genere, così vigliacco e meschino? E ci ha mentito… se ripenso a quanto ho sofferto, quando ho saputo della sua morte, mi ribolle il sangue nelle vene!  
Lo odio, per quanto non sia giusto o virile prendersela coi defunti! E anche se è inumano o è ancora il virus di quel mostro a parlare per me, lo dico: ha avuto quel che meritava! Per la mia fede dovrei perdonarlo, ma non so se riuscirò davvero a trovarne la forza.  
Dovrò prendermi del tempo per riflettere, e comprendere. Capisco perché Alex non voleva che lo sapessi, e lo ringrazio per avermi protetto: fino a qualche giorno fa, un simile colpo, nelle mie condizioni, mi sarebbe stato fatale.  
Adesso occorre che mi preoccupi del mio futuro e del suo, in modo che… suonano alla porta? Dio,fai che sia Alex, ho bisogno del suo aiuto, adesso! Sarà meglio che gli vada incontro…  
…  
Non era Alex, ma una lettera. Molto strana, a dire il vero: carta rilegata ed elegante, inchiostro fino e nessun francobollo o timbro, né mittente.  
Non può essere sua, ma allora di chi mai? Devo comunque aprirla, potrebbero esserci informazioni importanti sulla sua condizione.  
…  
Queste sono le mie ultime righe, nel caso un giorno trovino mai questo diario.  
La mia vita sta per terminare, Dio perdoni l’atto che sto per compiere, ma anche se mi conducesse all’Inferno, non permetterò mai a quegli esseri di avermi nel loro stuolo al servizio di Satana!  
Non posso permetterlo, e non posso lasciare che lo facciano anche a me! Alex aveva ragione a dirmi di fuggire, ma non poteva sapere, non poteva immaginare…  
Ma ora IO so.  
So che cosa ha visto David quel giorno nella cripta, e so perché i suoi documenti dopo la sua morte sono spariti. So anche per mano di chi è giunta fino a casa la sua ultima lettera e ho scoperto che cos’è successo ad Alex.  
Sono rimasto solo e senza via di scampo.  
Sono tutti morti.  
Non so quale follia ci avesse mai lasciato credere di avere il controllo su quella Cosa abietta, ma è stata proprio questa nostra presunzione e falsa superiorità a distruggerci. Siamo sempre stati impotenti in realtà, e solo ora, alla fine, siamo stati in grado di vedere.  
Aveva lui il potere fin dall’inizio, non è mai stato in pericolo un solo attimo, ha giocato con le nostre illusioni e ci ha abbattuti, uno dopo l’altro, come le pedine di un gioco da tavolo.  
E’ finita. Abbiamo PERSO.  
Ormai non c’è più tempo per questo, devo agire in fretta: il sole è al crepuscolo, piove incessantemente da ore, ormai. Presto saranno qui… devo precederli sul tempo.  
La pistola ha già il colpo caricato in canna.  
Mi dispiace Alex, Henry, e anche David. Non volevo terminasse così... questa triste storia ha tirato fuori il peggio da ognuno di noi.  
L’orologio batte le otto, il tempo corre contro di me.  
La mia ora è giunta: possa Dio aver pietà della mia anima.  
Henry, fratello mio, ti ho amato moltissimo, e, Alex, sei stato un ottimo amico. David, spero che Dio ti perdoni per ciò che ci hai fatto. Perdonate anche voi il vostro debole amico, che preferisce darsi una morte onorevole alla fuga.  
Vi voglio bene.


	11. Lettera priva di mttente recata al signor George Brewster, Aberdeen, domenica 12 Agosto 2001

Caro signor Brewster,  
So che è da molto tempo che lei e i suoi amici mi state cercando: ebbene, mi avete trovato!  
Purtroppo, i signori Alex Mitchell, David Reynolds e il suo caro fratello Henry ne hanno pagato le conseguenze a caro prezzo.  
Spiacente di darle questa notizia in maniera così brusca, so che sta ancora tentando di riaversi dal nostro ultimo incontro, tuttavia volevo solo offrirle i miei omaggi e annunciarle la mia imminente visita alla sua splendida magione.  
Terra meravigliosa, la Scozia, sarò più che lieto di tornare a soggiornarvi... naturalmente come SUO ospite.  
Nell’attesa del nostro prossimo incontro, le porgo i miei rispetti.

Il Conte Vladimir Dracul

P.S. Lascio le ultime righe a certe persone di sua conoscenza che desiderano tanto rivederla.

\-----------------

George, carissimo, che piacere riscriverti!  
Dalla grafia mi avrai certamente riconosciuto... incontro davvero peculiare, quello con il Conte, che uomo incredibile e bizzarro e quante cose sa insegnare!  
Sono certo che lo apprezzerai anche tu, tutti lo fanno.  
Sii buono, e lascia le finestre aperte per noi questa notte… io e gli altri desideriamo così ardentemente riabbracciarti!

Con affetto, i tuoi vecchi compagni

Alex  
David  
Tuo fratello Henry


End file.
